xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
William Kaplan
William Kaplan (b. July 11, 1990) is a mutant, a mage and a demon. He is the son of Mephisto, Vision and Scarlet Witch, and the grandson of Magneto, Magdalena Frost, Yellowjacket and Martha Williams. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Hōzuki clan, and is a member of Team ?. He is also a a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Wormmon. William is a member of the Eisenhardt family and the Pym family. 'History' Early Years William David Clayton Henrie Kaplan was born on July 11, 1990 in San Viejo, California and was raised in New York. He is the second son of Vision and Wanda Maximoff. He is also the son of Mephisto. He is of English, German, Polish and Transian heritage. William is the younger brother of Thomas, and the older brother of Victor. He is the maternal half-brother of Pierre, Max and Selena Howlett, and Talia Wagner. He is the paternal half-brother of Blackheart and Mephista. Konohagakure Becoming a Mutant Becoming an X-Man X-Squads Young Avengers The Children's Crusade and Joel After Wiccan's powers overloaded during a battle with the Sons of the Serpent, the Avengers decided to keep him under observation. Hulkling and the other Young Avengers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team travelled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. Iron Lad teleported the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream. They all went into the past, and met reanimated Jack of Hearts, who exploded. After that Wanda remembered who she is, regained her powers and returned herself, the Young Avengers and Scott Lang into the present. Wanda's increased powers were revealed to be the result of her gaining a connection to the life force itself. A ritual intended to undo the Decimation was interrupted by Patriot, leading to the powers being transferred to Doctor Doom. He intended to usher the world into utopia, a utopia in which he would rule. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up to defeat him, in the process, Stature was killed by Doom, and the villain escaped after losing his powers when they overloaded. Iron Lad proposed to save Stature through the Timestream but Vision refused, ending with both of them battling each other and Iron Lad destroying Vision and then taking off to the timestream, even after Wiccan warned that this was the moment in time where he became Kang the Conqueror. In the aftermath of the battles, the Young Avengers disbanded and stayed in low profile during the major events that transpired in the world (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism and the resurrection of the Human Torch). Wiccan fell into a severe state of depression, but Crystal brought him out of it by telling him that she was pregnant with their son. However, their moment of joy was interrupted by Ms. Marvel who called William to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America all the remaining Young Avengers were officially named as full-fledged Avengers. Ultimate Battle Future At some point, William married the demon Satanna Hellstrom. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Wiccan is a both mage and mutant. As such, he has a wide range of superpowers. However, it is difficult to tell what powers are granted from his X-Gene and which abilities are spells. Wiccan's demonstrated the following powers: Dimensional Travel: Can travel to as well as open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. Teleportation: He can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. Flight: Can engage in self propelled flight. Lightning Generation He can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. Light Projection: Can project intense light and heat. Energy/Solid Constructs: He can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. Pyrokinesis: Can generate fire. Healing: Can heal others. Spell casting: He can use magic to enhance; himself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, and Illusion Casting. Probability Manipulation/Reality Manipulation: Kaplan may possess a latent Reality Altering Ability which would allow him to seemingly manipulate probability. By stating an effect of action he wants to happen he can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want...” until it DOES happen. Abilities as a Ninja William is primarily known for his mastery of Water Release jutsu, being able to make use of powerful water style jutsu in areas where there are small bodies of water, making him known to be the one of greatest water manipulator that ever existed. He could manipulate it to form projectiles or tentacles, and could even perform the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with only 10 hand seals (use of the jutsu normally requiring 44 hand seals). Hōzuki clan techniques: Being from the Hōzuki clan, William is able to reduce himself to liquid form, and to return to bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range and to use Water Release techniques. William is also the one of the few ninjas seen carrying water bottles on his outfit. These bottles are used in case there isn’t any water around. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of water jutsu at William’s disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with Fire-based jutsu. He has shown being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu with few hand seals. Powers as a Mage/Demon Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Energy Balls:'' The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. *''Fire Balls:'' The ability to create balls of fire. William, being an upper-level demon, is able to create fire balls which have distinctive upper-level look. *''Super Strength:'' He is naturally stronger than the average human. *''Shimmering:'' He can teleport himself by shimmering. *''Telekinesis:'' He can move objects with his mind. *''Incineration:'' He is able to incinerate things with his mind. *''Conjuration:'' He can create things from thin air. *''Illusion Casting:'' He is able to make others see things that aren't actually there. *''Apportation:'' He can teleport objects from place to place. Powers as a Shinigami Kidō Master: William is a Kidō master, displaying great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Additionally, his prowess allows him to create his own spells or modify existing ones to suit his own purposes. Expert Swordsman: William is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: William is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Immense Spiritual Power: William possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is light violet. Hollow Mask: William's Hollow mask strongly resembles Stingmon's face, with light pink, and the symbol of Kindness covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, William's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, William's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' William gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, William has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, William is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, William becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: He possesses a genius-level IQ. Magical Knowledge: William has great knowledge of magic. As he is also a candidate to become the next Sorcerer Supreme and having demonic ancestry, William has gained even more information of the different types of magic. Master Martial Artist: William has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. He holds black belts in numerous different fighting styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, William is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; William is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, Italian; he has extensive knowledge of French, German, Russian and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known is the Okinawan Bo which is his usual weapon of choice (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Expert Astral Combatant: William is trained in astral combat. Strength level Class 200lbs-25ton: He possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 15 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses If Wiccan can't hear his spells, they don't work. 'Appearance' William.jpg William7.jpg William2.jpg William3.jpg William5.jpg William6.jpg William8.jpg William10.jpg William12.JPG|William's left bible scripture. William11.jpg|William's angel tattoo. William_Crest.JPG|William's Crest of Kindness tattoo. William is a very handsome, tall young man with black hair, sea green eyes and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' William has short, jetblack hair, usually seen in a spiky fahsion. He does not normally have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' William has five known tattoos; a bible scripture on each arm, an angel with the word "familia" on his right shoulder blade, an unknown tattoo on his left shoulder blade and the Crest of Kindness on his waist. *'X-Men Uniform:' William's X-Men uniform consists of a darkblue, shortsleeved bodysuit, with darkblue knee-length boots. Three metallic discs are situated on his abdomen (one large in the middle, and two smaller on either side), and he wears darkblue gloves, metallic wristguards with some form of jewel and similar guards on his shoulders. He also wears a form of metallic headband, and a short, red, ripped high-collared poncho. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Bag: Digivice: William carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Worrmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: William carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Kindness around his neck. This allows his Wormmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Magical Staff: Bo:'''William possesses an Okinawan Bo, made out of adamantium, making it basically indestructible. He is shown to be very well-versed in using the Bo to its fullest extent, despite its wide length and unyielding structure. William began using a Bo during his ninja training in 1996, when he was about six years old. Throughout the years it has been modified by William, the most notable change being the Bo's length. His current Bo has been combined with the Assassin Bo his ancestor/past life Lionel Keough used during the 1800's. This Bo has two built-in hidden blades in the ends of the stick, which can be extracted. '''Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Lightsaber: 'Transportation' Teleportation: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Mages Category:Demons Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Mephisto family Category:Pym family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Magic users Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Photokinetics Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Healers Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Young Avengers Members Category:Team William Members Category:Crest of Kindness Bearers Category:19th Division Members Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Masters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Royalty Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates